


Зомбимен и Кот-оборотень в рейтинге героев S-класса

by tenkosh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: У супергероев не бывает выходных. Даже в день важной геройской церемонии кто-то должен работать и освобождать заложников.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 8
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Зомбимен и Кот-оборотень в рейтинге героев S-класса

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: супергеройская АУ по спин-оффу «Monster Tamer Tsuna!», где Ямамото — зомби, а Гокудера — кот-оборотень (werecat); супергеройский образ Ямамото вдохновлен Зомбименом из манги «Onepunchman».  
> Предупреждения: графичное насилие; мат; курение вредит вашему здоровью.

«Церемония в честь объявления юбилейного, десятого рейтинга героев S-класса», — прошипело радио.

Ненадолго звук пропал, и пришлось подвигать антенну, покрутить ручку приемника, снова ловя волну.

Результат — только невнятный шум.

Современные технологии позволяли создавать андроидов, киборгов и суперкомпьютеры, сигналы научились передавать в космос и в любую точку земного шара. Но чтобы лучше заработало радио, его до сих пор нужно было просто ударить кулаком.

«Сегодня на сцене лучшие из лучших!» — бодро продолжил ведущий.

Будь воля Ламбо, он бы выбрал любую передачу, кроме этой, согласился бы даже на диско или песни из мюзиклов, но рейтинг супергероев передавали, похоже, на каждой волне. Это было как-то слишком иронично: слушать о самых сильных супергероях страны, знать, что они все там, на сцене, получают награды, когда сам он в какой-то дыре молится о помощи. И ему бы не помешал хоть один из этих сильнейших героев.

Но лучше уж возиться с радио, чем слушать разговоры похитителей. Про бильярд, про шлюх, про оружие. Они говорили так, будто Ламбо вообще не было рядом. Обсуждали работу и личную жизнь, уже планировали, куда потратят выкуп и как выпустят заложнику кишки, если семья Бовино не заплатит. Ламбо очень боялся, что не заплатят. Слишком много за него попросили, и сейчас это совсем не льстило.

«Мы переходим к вершине! Пятерка лучших!» — голос ведущего разносился по помещению заброшенного завода, эхом отражался от высокого потолка и затихал в темных коридорах.

Похитители не обращали на это внимания. Не боялись, что кто-нибудь услышит шум — за городом можно было сколько угодно слушать радио или срывать голос. Рыдать и звать на помощь Ламбо уже устал, остался только шипящий приемник.

«Пятое место…»

За спиной Ламбо раздались тяжелые шаги, и в желтом свете настольных ламп, освещавших комнату, на пол упала тень человека с топором в руке.

«Зомбимен!» — радио взвыло аплодисментами.

Разговоры в помещении резко прекратились, и похитители повскакивали со своих мест, вскидывая оружие.

— Как он здесь…

«Эм…» — протянул ведущий, когда зрительские овации тоже неловко затихли.

— Это же…

— Йо! — Зомбимен, Ямамото Такеши, широко улыбнулся, а в следующую секунду одним быстрым движением топора снес голову ближайшему противнику.

Брызнула кровь, на пол мертвым грузом упало тело, покатилась отрубленная голова, оставляя за собой красный след.

Ламбо чуть не выронил радио и попятился, пока не прижался спиной к стене.

Реальность как всегда резко расходилась с мечтами. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что его мгновенно спасут с помощью магии без единой жертвы... Ламбо просто не задумывался о том, что сначала придется увидеть бой. Настоящий и с настоящими трупами, а не такой, как в компьютерных играх.

«Савада-сан, еще не ваш выход», — сквозь шум и помехи раздался голос ведущего.

Ямамото двигался так быстро, что Ламбо едва успевал уследить. Он нанес еще несколько ударов топором: приложил древком по виску одного похитителя, другому проломил череп. Осколки костей и мозги разлетелись в стороны, а топор застрял в теле.

Противники тут же воспользовались секундной заминкой.

— Ай! Как неприятно, — Ямамото тронул глаз, в который попала пуля: глазницу разворотило, по щеке обильно текла кровь.

Несколько мгновений все молча наблюдали за тем, как набухает раскуроченное глазное яблоко, снова обретая форму шара, и как пузырится кожа вокруг, покрывая мышцы. Ламбо не хотел смотреть, но тоже не мог отвести взгляд.

Как по команде похитители снова подняли оружие, начиная стрелять, выпуская в Ямамото десятки пуль, не давая ему времени восстановиться.

«Боюсь, моих друзей, Зомбимена и Кота-оборотня, сегодня не будет на церемонии», — даже сквозь шипение Ламбо узнал голос Охотника на чудовищ, Савады Цунаеши. Рейтинг еще официально не объявили, но все давно знали, что Савада окажется на первом месте. Станет десятым героем, взобравшимся на вершину.

Из темноты выскользнула тень, и похитители, стоявшие дальше всех от центра комнаты, замертво упали на пол. Быстрыми движениями тень приблизилась, пока не оказалась между Ямамото и его противниками, поставив энергетические щиты.

— Кот-оборотень, — Ламбо широко распахнул глаза от удивления.

— Спрячься где-нибудь, мелкий, — бросил Гокудера и обернулся уже к Ямамото: — Дерьмово выглядишь. Я же оставил тебя всего на минутку.

— Всего лишь небольшая неприятность, — весело ответил Ямамото.

Его улыбка оголенными мышцами вызывала у Ламбо такой ужас, какой не смогли вызвать несколько часов плена.

Ямамото выпрямился, и по полу покатились смятые пули. Даже за пару секунд за щитами его тело начало полноценно восстанавливаться под разорванной окровавленной одеждой. Кажется, только сейчас Ламбо понял смысл кучи ремней на форме Ямамото: они до последнего придерживали рядом даже оторванные конечности и куски мяса, которые теперь прирастали обратно к телу.

Наступив на труп, Ямамото достал застрявший топор.

— Опускаю часть щитов, — предупредил Гокудера, нажав пару кнопок на системе управления на руке.

Ламбо спрятался за ящиками, и через мгновение бой возобновился, снова раздались выстрелы и взрывы. Не сдержавшись, Ламбо осторожно выглянул из-за ящиков, наблюдая: у Ямамото и Гокудеры получался отличный дуэт. Ямамото прорывался вперед, атакуя в ближнем бою и не беспокоясь из-за ранений. Гокудера держался на средней дистанции и по возможности прикрывал Ямамото.

Когда кто-то попытался кинуть бомбу в сторону ящиков, Гокудера ловко перекатился ближе к Ламбо и поставил щит. Оружие Гокудеры впечатляло.

Хотя было кое-что, что не давало Ламбо покоя.

— Если ты Кот-оборотень, то разве ты не должен… Обращаться в кота?

Гокудера резко повернул голову. Он оскалился, обнажая клыки, и под его злым взглядом с вертикальными зрачками захотелось поскорее забиться обратно за ящики.

— Знаешь, что происходит с излишне любопытными маленькими мальчиками?

Ламбо знал, что, по известному выражению, происходит с кошками из-за любопытства, но об этом предпочел промолчать.

— Они проживают интересную, но очень короткую жизнь, — закончил Гокудера. Не отводя от Ламбо взгляд, он снова выстрелил — конечно же, в кого-то попал. — Спрячься, я сказал!

Ламбо быстро скрылся за ящиками и на этот раз не пытался подглядывать. От резкого запаха крови его замутило.

«Узнав, что произошло, они сразу бросили все дела и отправились на задание, — сквозь шум прорывался голос Десятого. — Я думаю, такими и должны быть настоящие герои. Нельзя просто взять выходной и закрыть глаза на все ужасы, которые происходят в мире. Я бы тоже не смог сейчас стоять на сцене и принимать поздравления, если бы знал, что кому-то в этот момент нужна именно моя помощь. Если кто-то способен на это, то ему просто не место в рейтинге героев, это противоречит самой сути нашей профессии».

Ламбо сосредоточился на голосе Десятого, чтобы не слышать звуки боя позади себя.

Церемония в честь объявления рейтинга, которая еще несколько минут назад казалась издевательством, теперь была вполне ничего (хотя Ламбо и сейчас бы предпочел даже диско). Но едва ли все, кто тоже слушал речь Десятого, представляли пафосных супергероев такими, какими они были сейчас рядом.

Раздался взрыв, и в поле зрения Ламбо упала рука Ямамото вместе с топором.

— Уебок! — заорал Гокудера, перекрывая все звуки: радио, выстрелы, крики. — Я тебе, блядь, кишки выпущу!

— Хах, было больно, — со смешком сказал Ямамото.

Ламбо с нездоровым любопытством наблюдал за его оторванной рукой: она не двигалась. На пол натекло немного крови, белел осколок кости, пальцы мертвой хваткой сцепились на ручке топора. Выглядело отвратительно, но Ламбо все равно рассматривал руку, пока окончательно не уверился, что она не вернется обратно к Ямамото. Видимо, у того уже отросла новая.

Вскоре звуки борьбы окончательно стихли. Ламбо подождал немного и позволил себе выглянуть из-за ящиков.

Из всех настольных ламп, освещавших зал, осталась только одна, и она высвечивала лишь небольшое пространство. Почти все тела тонули в темноте. Гокудера закурил и что-то настраивал в системе на предплечье. На Ямамото, в обеих руках держащем пистолеты, затягивались мелкие раны.

— Тебе правда надо меньше курить, — Ямамото неодобрительно смотрел на Гокудеру. — Сам знаешь: рак легких, импотенция, пародонтоз. Ну, ты на пачках картинки видел. Или вот... — Ямамото пистолетом указал на ближайший труп. — Этот мужик тоже курил, и к чему его это привело? Смерть в самом расцвете сил! Хаято, я ведь волнуюсь за тебя.

— Да это первая за день!

Не успел Ламбо вздохнуть спокойно, как раздались шаги, и на пороге появился мужчина, лицо которого было знакомо любому, кто хоть немного увлекался супергероями — или суперзлодеями.

— Опаздываешь, Электрический Гамма, — грубо сказал Гокудера и кинул окурок под ноги. — А мы здесь вообще-то ради тебя, а не ради этих мелких прихвостней.

«Разве не ради меня?» — хотелось переспросить Ламбо, но он удержал язык за зубами.

— Вы, парни, совсем ничему не учитесь, — Гамма подошел ближе. Между его пальцами сверкали электрические разряды. — Я ведь уже победил вас однажды, а вам все мало? Надо было отправлять сюда вашего Десятого, тогда была бы хоть какая-то надежда на равный бой.

— В прошлый раз мы слишком увлеклись семейной ссорой и недооценили тебя, наша ошибка. Но сегодня все будет по-другому.

— Верно. После сегодняшнего поражения вы уже не встанете. Никто не придет спасти вас. Или его, — Гамма посмотрел на ящики, за которыми сидел Ламбо.

И это оказалось просто пиздец как страшно, даже несмотря на героев рядом.

Гокудера щелкнул языком, и можно было увидеть, как напряглись мышцы во всем его теле — он теперь походил на зверя, приготовившегося к прыжку. Одним движением он скинул с руки оружие, и то с грохотом упало на пол.

И Гамма, и Ламбо перевели на него озадаченные взгляды, отвлекаясь друг от друга.

— В этот раз я покажу тебе кое-что новенькое. Можно сказать, этого не видел ни один живой человек на планете, потому что все, кто уже видел мое обращение, умерли.

— Ха-ха, никаких исключений, — Ямамото заговорил впервые с момента появления Гаммы. — Меня он тоже убил, когда я первый раз подсмотрел.

Гокудера на мгновение обернулся к Ламбо:

— Никому ни слова о том, что увидишь. Даже психиатру не вздумай рассказывать, если начнут сниться кошмары.

— Еще немного, и я решу, что вы просто тянете время, — сказал Гамма, снова привлекая к себе внимание. Хотя в его взгляде явно читалась заинтересованность.

Кажется, он был из тех суперзлодеев, что любили болтать и попадались на своем любопытстве. Пока они мучили своих жертв, тех успевали спасти.

Гокудера не ответил, молча расстегнул ремень на брюках и скинул с плеч рубашку. Не успел Гамма это прокомментировать, как Гокудера взвыл — Ламбо назвал бы этот крик нечеловеческим, если бы через несколько секунд не услышал действительно нечеловеческий вой.

Тело Гокудеры трансформировалось. Ламбо ясно слышал хруст костей, видел, как разрывается плоть, чтобы срастись заново. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей, покрывающейся шерстью. Гокудеру трясло. Он сплюнул кровавый сгусток и два зуба, прежде чем челюсть окончательно изменилась.

Краем глаза Ламбо уловил движение и заставил себя перевести взгляд.

Ямамото стоял между Гаммой и обращающимся Гокудерой. Гамма как-то лениво кинул похожий на бильярдный шар — видимо, уже не первый, — и Ямамото ловко поймал его. В ту же секунду по руке прошел электрический разряд, но Ямамото только крепче сжал пальцы и метнул шар обратно: Гамма увернулся, а в бетонной стене позади него осталась выбоина.

Гамма снова кинул шар. Ямамото бросил его обратно.

Гамма кинул шар, и на этот раз он не долетел до Ямамото. Мелькнула тень, за которой Ламбо просто не мог уследить, а в следующую секунду шар хрустнул под крупной когтистой лапой, испачканной кровью. Ламбо даже не представлял, что леопарды бывают настолько огромными.

— А я уж думал, ты превращаешься только в полнолуние, — усмехнулся Гамма.

Ямамото почесал леопарда — Гокудеру, напомнил себе Ламбо — под подбородком, и тот потерся пушистой щекой о его руку. Ламбо заметил, как блеснули серьги в заостренных ушах. Все остальные украшения и одежда Гокудеры валялись вместе с оружием. Ламбо смотрел на них и продолжал гадать: на что должна быть способна животная форма, чтобы променять на нее бомбы и щиты и выдержать болезненную трансформацию.

Очевидно, на что-то, за что герои и попадают в топ S-класса.

— Собираешься уже доставать настоящее оружие? — поинтересовался Ямамото. — Или хочешь сразу сдаться?

— Ты сам скоро сдашься и еще пожалеешь, что не можешь умереть, — пообещал Гамма.

Он подбросил в воздух очередную пару шаров, те закрутились и треснули. Как из скорлупы, из них вырвались двое животных, напоминающих черных лис. По их шерсти гуляли электрические разряды, лапы мягко переступали по телам уже мертвых похитителей. Лисы оскалились на Гокудеру мелкими белыми зубами.

Напряжение росло, в том числе совершенно буквально: вокруг Гаммы появлялось все больше маленьких молний, шерсть Гокудеры наэлектризовалась и встала дыбом, радио только тихо потрескивало и искрило в руках Ламбо. В воздухе висел запах крови и озона.

Между руками Гаммы сверкнул разряд, и в тот же момент последняя настольная лампа не выдержала напряжения. Со звоном взорвалась лампочка, комната погрузилась в темноту, в которой мелькали только разряды Гаммы и его лис. Все противники сорвались с мест, начиная атаковать.

До этого Ламбо считал, что не видеть все ужасы битвы — неплохой вариант, но неизвестность оказалась гораздо хуже. Ламбо слышал рычание, треск электрических разрядов, звуки ударов и редкие выстрелы. Иногда что-то врезалось в ящики, которые чудом до сих пор не превратились в груду мусора.

Даже когда глаза окончательно привыкли к темноте, Ламбо не мог уследить за скоростью Гокудеры, сражающегося с двумя лисами, и понятия не имел, на чьей стороне преимущество.

— Когда вы ссорились, драться с вами было интереснее, — рассмеялся Гамма. — Из-за этого твой друг не превращался в прошлый раз? Не хотел молчать?

Ямамото увернулся от пары шаров, но это не помогло: молнии из них ударили в десятки металлических пряжек ремней с его одежды. Он упал на колени, дрожа всем телом, и взвыл сквозь зубы, но разряды от шаров не прекращались — высвечивали перекошенное от боли лицо, неестественно изогнутое тело, оплавленные ремни. В нос ударил запах обожженной кожи и сгоревших волос, перекрывая даже кровь и озон.

Смотреть на такое не хотелось, но в голове билась настойчивая мысль: «Это происходит с ним, потому что они пришли спасти тебя. А ты просто отвернешься?»

Ямамото выстрелил несколько раз, кажется, почти наугад, и попал в один из шаров — тот треснул, но не прекратил выдавать разряды, хотя теперь уже беспорядочно: молнии попадали не только в Ямамото, но и в валяющееся на полу оружие и антенну радио в руках Ламбо.

— Я же говорил, что… — начал Гамма, но запнулся.

В его сторону метнулась тень, он увернулся, и шары без его контроля посыпались на пол, теряя силу и откатываясь к ящикам. Один из них остановился у кроссовка Ламбо, последний раз сверкнул и затих. Гокудера приземлился рядом с упавшим Ямамото, ткнулся мордой в его лицо и несколько раз лизнул в щеку, пока тот со стоном не открыл глаза.

— Электровольпи… — Гамма огляделся, и Ламбо тоже посмотрел по сторонам: лис нигде не было видно, ни единой искры в темноте комнаты. Разглядеть их в тенях человеческих тел тоже не получалось.

Ямамото встал, придерживаясь за Гокудеру.

— Это было больно, но не смертельно, — усмехнулся он. — И больше такого шанса ты не получишь.

— Думаю, у меня есть шанс и получше.

Ламбо не сразу понял, что произошло, пока не заметил направленные на него взгляды. Сердце от страха упало, и он медленно запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть над собой сверкающие бильярдные шары. До этого момента он иногда думал, будто за день уже просто устал бояться, но теперь отлично понял, что это не так. Было страшно. И становилось вдвойне страшно, когда он вспоминал, как бился в судорогах Ямамото. Ламбо сглотнул, стараясь не разрыдаться от ужаса под прямым взглядом Гаммы. Неужели все его надежды, все старания Ямамото и Гокудеры оказались напрасны? Все было зря?

«Не паникуй», — твердил внутренний голос.

Но электричество — это же очень больно, да?

— О, это нехорошо, — протянул Ямамото. — Думаю, Хаято сказал бы что-то вроде… Вот блядство.

Гамма шевельнул пальцами, и молния из одного шара попала в антенну радио. Он нахмурился, шагнул ближе, молний из шаров стало больше. На мгновение лицо Гаммы исказилось непониманием.

— ...Нехорошо для тебя, — добавил Ямамото.

Секундной заминки Гаммы хватило, чтобы за спину ему метнулась тень огромной хищной кошки, не давая возможности увернуться. Ламбо зажмурился. Он не ощущал электрических разрядов от шаров, но прекрасно почувствовал, когда теплая кровь брызнула на щеку.

Когда Ламбо открыл глаза, Гамма лежал на полу, а рядом с ним присел на корточки Ямамото.

— Кажется, мы были внимательнее к Ламбо, чем ты. Мы сразу заметили, что электричеством ему не навредить, в него несколько раз попадали разряды, а он и не шелохнулся, даже волосы не наэлектризовались. Похоже, его кожа — идеальный изолятор, я слышал про такую суперспособность. Суперспособность, обратная твоей. Хотя признаюсь, что это было очень рискованно, мы могли и ошибиться. — Заметив взгляд Ламбо, Ямамото рассмеялся: — Ха-ха, прости, это было странно? По-моему, всегда лучше болтать с уже мертвым врагом, а не раскрывать секреты во время боя.

— Он мертв? — переспросил Ламбо, с трудом переваривая остальную информацию.

— Черта с два он так легко сдохнет, — это был голос Гокудеры.

Он уже обратился в свою человеческую форму и теперь одевался, натягивая обратно наспех сброшенную в кучу одежду. Ямамото улыбался, поглядывая на него.

— Но очнется этот ублюдок уже в тюрьме, — добавил Гокудера. — Скоро сюда приедет группа поддержки, они и будут с ним разбираться. И с тобой тоже, мелкий. Им и будешь рассказывать, в порядке ли ты и все такое.

— Давайте подождем на улице, — предложил Ямамото. — Тут так темно стало. И еще…

— Воняет кровищей и кишками, — мрачно закончил Гокудера.

— Ага, — Ямамото взвалил на себя Гамму. Гокудера закинул на плечо топор, с трудом вытащив его из оторванной руки.

Все вместе они вышли на улицу. В лицо ударил свежий прохладный воздух. Площадку перед заброшенным заводом освещал желтый фонарь, у входа стояли два мотоцикла.

Только теперь, оказавшись в безопасности, Ламбо постепенно начал приходить в себя и осознавать произошедшее.

В тишине Гокудера достал сигарету, но не успел закурить — Ямамото посмотрел как-то жалобно и умоляюще. Несколько секунд они глядели друг на друга, пока Гокудера не сдался:

— А, черт с тобой!

Он грубо засунул сигарету обратно в пачку, и Ямамото счастливо, широко улыбнулся. Приобнял Гокудеру и легко поцеловал его в переносицу. В ответ Гокудера прижался губами к его подбородку и слизнул кровь.

Чтобы не смотреть на это, Ламбо опустил голову и начал крутить ручку радио.

«Я думаю, так и должны поступать герои, — вдруг раздался голос Десятого. — Никто из нас не способен спасти абсолютно всех, но мы должны спасать каждого, кого можем».

Ламбо задумался, говорил ли Десятый эту речь в течение всей битвы с Гаммой или это была уже другая?

— Десятый! — Гокудера оживленно взглянул на приемник.

— Может, вернемся на церемонию, раз она еще идет? — предложил Ямамото.

— В таком виде?

— Почему нет? Я думаю, супергерои так и должны выглядеть на обложках журналов. По-настоящему. А не как на чистеньких отфотошопленных фотографиях.

Ламбо с сомнением взглянул на Ямамото и Гокудеру и пробормотал себе под нос:

— По-моему, мир еще не готов увидеть настоящих супергероев.

— Что сказал, мелкий? — Гокудера нахмурился и шагнул к Ламбо.

«Мяу», — вдруг раздалось откуда-то сверху.

Все втроем они задрали головы. Если бы не блеск глаз, Ламбо ни за что не заметил бы кошку на ближайшем дереве.

— Ты как там оказалась? — спросил Гокудера, подойдя к дереву.

Кошка снова мяукнула.

— Так это «она»? — поинтересовался Ямамото. — Ты и отсюда понимаешь?

— «Она», — подтвердил Гокудера.

Он еще немного потоптался под деревом, разглядывая кошку, потом сплюнул и начал взбираться наверх.

«Не закрывать глаза, если видим того, кому нужна помощь, и не проходить мимо. Это и делает нас героями», — говорил Десятый, пока Гокудера тянулся за кошкой и стаскивал ее с верхней ветки.

Спрыгнув обратно на землю, он поднял кошку за шкирку и оскалился, глядя ей в глаза. Кошка зашипела, попыталась ударить когтистой лапой, и Гокудера выпустил ее, почти отбрасывая от себя.

— Ну и пошла вон, неблагодарная! — крикнул он, отвернувшись. Ямамото рассмеялся.

Гокудера присел на край мотоцикла, вытянув ноги и задевая тяжелые шнурованные ботинки Ямамото своими. Несколько секунд они все молча слушали продолжение трансляции с церемонии, а затем на мотоцикл запрыгнула кошка, потопталась немного и улеглась, подвернув под себя лапы и обернувшись длинным хвостом.

Ямамото откровенно разглядывал кошку, Гокудера — демонстративно игнорировал.

— М-м, Хаято? — первым не выдержал Ямамото.

Гокудера еще немного помолчал.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ладно, мы можем ее забрать. Уверен, если у нее и был хозяин, он сам ее выгнал, раз она шляется тут без ошейника.

Ямамото снова рассмеялся и быстро поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем присел перед кошкой.

— Какие у тебя лапищи, — протянул он, почесав кошку за ухом. — Такие пушистые и непропорциональные. Наверное, ты еще вырастешь большой кошкой.

— Джиро с ума сойдет, — Гокудера вздохнул и погладил ее по спине.

Ламбо опять отвернулся и увидел, как вдали на шоссе мелькнул свет фар. Видимо, наконец-то подъезжала группа поддержки, которая должна заняться Гаммой, трупами в здании и им самим. Наверное, его начнут опрашивать, и придется что-то отвечать. Мысли и воспоминания в голове до сих пор были сумбурными, Ламбо с трудом думал о похищении, о кровавых битвах, о сковывающем страхе и своей неожиданной суперспособности.

Но кое-что в голове оформлялось все четче с каждой минутой. В детстве Ламбо никогда не мечтал стать супергероем, когда смотрел на идеализированные постеры и отцензуренные интервью. Но именно сегодня, увидев героев настоящими, он впервые подумал, что тоже хотел бы стать таким.

Может, лет через десять и он попадет в топ героев S-класса?


End file.
